


The Way You Hurt Me

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Unconscious Sex, Violent Sex, it's consensual don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Gerard’s mouth hung open, chest stuttering as they struggled for breath. Frank’s hand was wrapped tight around their throat, pulling their head back as he fucked Gerard senseless on their hands and knees."Or, the one where Gerard gets choked out.





	The Way You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gerard’s mouth hung open, chest stuttering as they struggled for breath. Frank’s hand was wrapped tight around their throat, pulling their head back as he fucked Gerard senseless on their hands and knees.

“Good, baby?” he purred, nipping at his lover’s ear.

Gerard’s eyes were rolled back, and they seemed to be slipping as Frank continued pounding into their ass. Arms giving out, Gerard fell forward, held up by the hand curled in a bruising grip around their neck.

Frank squeezed tighter, watching Gerard’s eyes flutter as they faded in and out of consciousness. “You’re such a good slut. My little fucktoy.”

Gerard’s body went limp, thick lashes dusting their cheeks as their eyes shut. Frank rammed his cock into them a few more times, holding them up by their neck, before releasing his grip on Gerard’s throat. His lover sank forward onto the bed, unconscious.

Frank groaned, holding onto Gerard’s hips as he slammed into them, limp and unmoving where they lay as Frank used their ass. “God,” he muttered to himself. “You’re so fuckin tight.”

Another few moments went by as Frank fucked his unconscious lover, brutal and unforgiving. They simply lay there and took it, body jerking back and forth against the sheets with the force of Frank’s thrusts. Then, with a soft groan, Gerard began to come to. They stirred slightly, still unmoving as Frank abused their ass.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Frank said, tugging on Gerard’s hair.

They gave a soft, groggy noise of pain, staring off hazily through half-lidded eyes. Frank grabbed their still-hard cock with his other hand, jerking Gerard off roughly and forcing their orgasm from them, still out of it and unresponsive. They shuddered, coming all over the bed sheets before falling limp again as Frank fucked them good and hard.

A few moments later, Frank was coming as well, burying his cock in Gerard’s ass and grinding into them as he came, moaning low in his throat. Gerard whimpered almost inaudibly, twitching where they lay sprawled on the bed.

When Gerard came to, they were in Frank’s arms under the covers. “You okay, honey?” Frank asked, stroking his lover’s hair.

“Yeah,” Gerard rasped, voice absolutely shot. “’M good. Thank you.”

“Everything was good?”

They smiled, snuggling closer to Frank’s firm, comforting body. “Yeah. exactly what I wanted.”

“I liked it,” Frank admitted. “Maybe we could do that again sometime?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
